there_might_be_giantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Player Characters (TMBG)
This list encompasses many notable NPCs from the There Might Be Giants campaign, as well as some information about them. Arden Heartfire Alignment: Unknown Location: Castle Alyent Status: Deceased Notes: Ayra's father. He was found within Castle Alyent, disintegrated, then was found once more as his body repaired itself. Aladdin Alignment: Unknown Location: Metropolis Thieves Guild Status: Alive Notes: Last seen assisting the party within the Thieves Guild. Good friends with Molag and Yen Sid. Alexander Alignment: Evil Location: Zero Status: Deceased Notes: A Magi-tech robot designed by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, created by the ancient elves. Bahamut Alignment: Neutral Location: Moon Status: Living Notes: Protector of the moon, Bahamut attempted to rip Clocknik's shuttle out of space and send it plummeting back to Mobium. Using Clocknik's device to tap into the chaotic energies of the Azathoth emerlad, the party was able to drive Bahamut off. Bird Person Alignment: Evil Location: Alyent Status: Deceased Notes: A mercenary hired by both Arden and Terra. For Arden, he was to retrieve Ayra. He claims to have been promised great wealth to kill all who were near Ayra for Terra. Clocknik, Ivo Alignment: Neutral Location: Clockwork Tower Status: Deceased Notes: A crazed inventor, producing clockwork machinery for all of Pandros. He had a habit of taking things too far, to the point of kidnapping groups of warriors and testing them against their will to find a group who could suitably protect him. Clockwork Soldier Alignment: Neutral Location: Alyent Status: Living Notes: An ex-soldier of Clocknik's army. After the fall of the Clockwork Tower, Clockwork Soldier joined the party and assisted them in Alyent. Ear Alignment: Unknown Location: Unknown Status: Unknown Notes: The only female of the quintuplets, Ear was mentioned by her brother Nose. Eye Alignment: Neutral Location: Zero Status: Living Notes: Eye is one of the many bartenders in Zero. The youngest of the quintuplets, he resents his siblings for being mere minutes older than he is. Fred of Condor Alignment: Good Location: Ft. Condor Status: Living Notes: The brother of George, and the smartest member of the Half-Orc clan. Fred attended Stonewall college to further his studies in what he refers to as muscle magic. He is the current stand-in chief of the Half-Orcs in Hodor!'s absence. Frog Alignment: Good Location: Sea of Poseidon Status: Deceased Notes: Frog was a valued ally of the party, saving them in their early days from a magic-wielding Goblin Snake. He later attempted to fight the massive Red Gyrados by himself and was swallowed whole. George of Condor Alignment: Good Location: Ft. Condor Status: Living Notes: The brother of Fred, and believes himself to be the wiser of the two. George is an extremely talented musician, attempting to follow in the likes of his idol, Chicken Dragonfarts. Ifrit Alignment: Evil Location: Volcanic Water Temple Status: Deceased Notes: An elder guardian of the plane of Fire, Ifrit was one of the defenders of the Azathoth emeralds. His attempt to defeat the party was delayed by Ralph and Sophitia, then ended by the remaining members. Jumbo Cactuar Alignment: Neutral Location: Pesh Field Status: Deceased Notes: A massive living pesh cactus. Jumbo Cactuar chased the party down and attempted to destroy the Ratfolk's village, but was defeated. King Ramses Alignment: Evil Location: Volcanic Water Temple Status: Deceased Notes: The ancient protector of the temple. King Ramses chased the party down, and was eventually killed upon their return to the temple. Lex's Murderer Alignment: Evil Location: Unknown Status: Unknown Notes: A small grey-skinned being. He crafted a blade from the blood of the innocents and took Lex's life. Before he left, he summoned a Bone Golem to deal with the party. Mayor Of Townsville Alignment: Neutral Location: Townsville Status: Living Notes: The mayor of the secluded town. Not much is known about him. Molag Alignment: Good Location: Metropolis Status: Living Notes: An ex-member of The Slayers. He was once the Fist of Hephaestus, but has fallen from his post and now resides as the defender of Metropolis. He told the party of the Azathoth emeralds and the plot to unleash Azathoth with them. Under his guidance, the party returned to Alyent. Mysterious Figures Alignment: Unknown Location: Unknown Status: Unknown Notes: Three figures who were by the sea serpent's corpse. Two were small, one was quite large. The party did not get a good look at them before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the party was warped away once more. Nose Alignment: Good Location: Zero Status: Living Notes: The eldest of the quintuplets, Nose feels that he is better than the rest. He is a blacksmith in Zero and assisted the party with their weapons. Pandros Alignment: Good Location: Zero Status: Deceased Notes: The leader of the Dwarven army and self-proclaimed god from the early years. The continent Pandros is named after him, as the conquering leader of the Holy War. Priest Of Alyent Alignment: Neutral Location: Alyent Status: Deceased Notes: A priest trapped within the gates of Alyent with a little girl. The party assisted him in his search for the ghostly figure of a girl throughout the town, only to later find out that he was her murderer. He believed he was saving her from the torment of the city, but she believed otherwise and returned for revenge. Quetzalcoatl Alignment: Good Location: Ft. Condor Status: Living Notes: The massive bird of thunder and one of the guardians of the Azathoth emeralds. Quetzalcoatl is the only guardian to prove to care for man-kind. He awakens once every thousand years atop Ft. Condor. Ralph Alignment: Unknown Location: Fire Plane Status: Unknown Notes: A ratfolk thief wielding a spiked chain. Ralph assisted the party in the volcanic water temple, but later proceeded to steal from them. He was a conflicted individual who didn't know who he was. Robotnik, Ivo Alignment: Neutral Location: Zero Status: Deceased Notes: Clocknik's long descendant from the year 3000. The party found that he too had traveled back in time from an apocalyptic future, attempting to find the Azathoth emeralds and correct his timeline. In his error, he spoke with the Elves to try to allow them to win the war and change the course of history. Rune Giant Alignment: Evil Location: Unknown Status: Unknown Notes: Leading the assault on Ft. Condor in the original timeline, the massive Rune Giant slayed Quetzalcoatl and took its body. After the time shift, the Rune Giant was not seen again. Terra Heartfire Alignment: Evil Location: Alyent Status: Deceased Notes: Ayra Heartfire's mother, Terra took things into her own hand. Driven mad with the Queen's treasure, Terra began to pose as her. The party later found her to have become a Lich, and are presently attempting to find and destroy the phylactery before its too late. The Slayers Alignment: Unknown Location: Unknown Status: Living Notes: The Slayers were a group of four adventures who took down the giants in Pandros. They were warriors of Hephaestus who proved quite effective at their job. They are the founders of Metropolis. One day, they disappeared, though information from Molag seems to contradict this theory. Xander Alignment: Evil Location: Zero Status: Deceased Notes: The ancient leader of the elves. He bonded himself with the magi-tech robot to form Alexander. Yen Sid Alignment: Good Location: The Spire Status: Living Notes: An elderly wizard, Yen Sid helps the party as they need it. He is benevolent and known throughout Pandros. He prefers not to directly intervene with the world, and instead acts as a watcher and guide to those who he believes are worthy. Although he appears to be simple minded and easy to fool, he simply recognizes good intentions.